I Summon my Bankai!
by Ashido Kano
Summary: Gin, Tousen, and Grimmjow have been traped in another world due to one of Szayel's experiments. They must enter battle city in order to collect the Egyptian Gods so they can go home.
1. What has Science brought?

Chapter 1: What has science brought?

Bleach and Yugioh are © to their respective owners this is a fan crossover

(This is my first crossover prepare to duel)

Szayel Aporro Granz the 8th Espada works feverously at his computer. Several days prior he had stumbled across another dimension. Having discovered this natural curiosity took the better of him. As the untold hours of work pass and several meetings pass without Captain Aizen's knowledge of the Espada's whereabouts. Szayel types like some teenage girl texting away with an unlimited texting plan. Sitting at the computer staring at the endless charts and lines of text the Espada finally realizes that I was standing behind him.

"Gin how long have you been standing there?" he asked.

I shrugged and asked him how long he had been sitting in the chair. I then started to tell him that he's practically merged with the chair. When I started to tell him about the smell he was kicking up he slapped me and took off hopefully to take a shower, or two.

I read the jist of what he had collected from his studies. Nothing strange about this I normally come inside his lab to look at the latest thing he was tinkering with. This extra world was interesting to me. It was placed in between Hueco Mundo and Hell so the first thought that came to mind was that this place was/is a cosplay convention, but that would be silly. As I read it began to get actually a tad interesting as Szayel actually figured out a way to get into it. I waited until Szayel returned; it's not every day someone like him doesn't smell of flowers.

I started to ask him about the new dimension. He got mad at me for not telling him that his appearance dropped so low and for being in his lab, again, but he finally agreed to let me touch something. I was to help him in his work! I get to go to that place, surly my pink haired friend won't do me any harm right? He told me that I could bring one guest with me so of course my first choice was Luppi so I tracked him down.

I began to search all of Las Noches for my arrancar buddy. I searched everywhere but couldn't find him until I ran into my captain in the mess hall. He was sipping on some tea and crumpets, I was going to ask him where he got those but then again I really don't what to know. My curiosity about food here left me when I asked about the tacos we had last week. That was so not the answer I was looking for.

"Gin, what's the matter? You seem a tad over excited" Captain Aizen said in his usual cool tone.

"I'm looking for Luppi, Have you seen him?" I replied a tad over cheerily even by my standards.

"Yes I know all about the new dimension I want you to take Kaname in Luppi's place" Aizen takes a sip before continuing, "Is that ok Gin?"

It always fascinated me that he always seems to know exactly what I was up to even when there's no possible way for him to know. That like the fish taco that was stuck behind Ulquiorra's eye this too shall forever remain a mystery. Having been given the Green light to participate in the experiment I tracked down Tousen. He was swinging around a pair of zanpaktou, one being his Suzumushi and the other one that I couldn't exactly identify. I didn't bother asking about the sudden duel bladed status I just informed him of Szayel's experiment. He immediately told me that he wasn't interested but after telling him that Captain practically ordered it he followed me.

I was forced to walk since Tousen didn't want to use flash step. Little known fact about Tousen, if it isn't about justice or some greater good don't ask Tousen about it. This is not because he's stuck on the two subjects it's the over share. I forgot this and told him about how I found Szayel today. Thankfully we reached Szayel's lab before I could get an earful about how being blind heightens one's senses and how bad the smell would have been to him.

Szayel have made some giant gate thing that looked oddly familiar. It was a large ring with hieroglyphs all over it and had a stand several meters away from it that controlled it. Szayel called it a "Spiritual Grande - 1" or S Grande-1. I wanted to ask him why not call it the SG-1 but he hushed me and told me to get in front of it. Szayel started putting in data into the machine as Tousen and I stood there aimlessly. Tousen started to get cold feet when he realized that this extra world was between were we are now and Hell.

"Gin, I think a grave error has been made, what If he misses and we end up in hell?" He asked with a slight utterance of fear in his words.

"Well then, Hope you packed your sunscreen and a sombrero cuz it's gonna be stupid hot!" I replied with a chuckle.

"Gin this is serious what if he misses?" replied Tousen now with more fear in his voice.

"Don't worry It be like going to a cosplay convention" I said jokingly.

Oddly enough that calmed him as either A) the Idea of going to hell wasn't as bad as going to see a bunch of bad cosplayers or B) He realized that there's a really good chance he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two. Either way standing beside me now was the same old plain calm Tousen that I've known for years. As the machine worked up it formed a bubble inside of the ring. I swear that I've seen something like this before but Szayel promised me that that was impossible.

We stood there in front of the gate for some time before Szayel informed us that the link between Hueco Mundo and this unknown world was connected. Even with this knowledge it didn't stop us from not moving through it. It wasn't until Szayel started to show us that he wasn't pleased with our lack of trust in his invention that something actually happened. Grimmjow showed up in his usual fashion tearing down a wall despite the fact the door, open I might add, was directly next to him. Szayel tried his luck at looking badass with his stare but Grimmjow won as looking badass is his something he doesn't even have to try at. With all the stares going on I decided to own everyone by frowning. This threw everyone off even Tousen, how he managed to notice I will never know. I stopped frowning and went back to my usual smile and decided to hurry up and end this increasingly awkward scene by going through the S Grande-1. Tousen followed me and shortly afterwards Grimmjow.


	2. Battle City Arrival

Chapter 2: Battle City -The Arrival

There was no in between world between Hueco Mundo and this new world. This was odd as most worlds have a dividing world. I immediately looked back to see If I could look at Szayel in his lab but just then the portal closed. Yes we are now marooned in this place. I decided just to go with the flow rather than panicing and looked around to get my bearings. Tousen, Grimmjow, and I were in a city of some sort. This placed looked exactly like the world of the living. Tousen began to cry, not Bo-ho crybaby cries more of its majestic. Grimmjow started to look around before running off. Now If he gets lost and can't find his way back It aint my falt. I watched Grimmjow try to fly and he fell strait on his butt I kinda wanted to laugh at him but I realized that I couldn't fly either. Oddly enough Grimmjow's hollow hole was gone. I looked at Tousen and realized that I couldn't sense reshi so Tousen was actually helpless in this world. He normally could use his ability to sense spiritual pressures to find people and things but here he couldn't, he was truly blind here.

"Tousen, are you alright? I can't seem to use any of my abilities" I said expecting to hear Tousen panic.

"Gin, I can see everything here. Clear as a bell. So this is the sky, must be a building…"

Somehow Tousen being able to see things as well as I can really wasn't to surprising since no world can be completely without advantage right? As Tousen began his monologue obviously oblivious to our current "Traped" predicament I looked at my zanpaktou to much of my surprise the blasted thing turned into a deck of cards. Tousen then stopped for a second about his new found sight and handed me a radio receiver. I asked him where he got it and told me that Szayel gave it to him. When this exactly happened I don't know since as I recall I was there when Szayel came up with this whole adventure for us. I put on the receiver and started to listen in, it was Szayel.

"Gin is that you? Listen the portal just closed. The only way you three can get back is if one of you summons the ultimate card. To do so you have to collect the three Egyptian Gods."

"Um what are you talking about?" I asked

Several seconds of silence passed and I realized that this blasted receiver was one way. I informed Tousen of the situation and he started to rant on how there are more than three gods in Egyptian mythology. To stop this from going on until the end of time I told him to look at his zanpaktou which like my Shinzor turned into a deck of cards. That other blade Tousen had earlier tuned into a single card. Curious about them I looked at my mysterious cards. It looked as though they belonged to some children's card game. I wanted to toss them but then again they could be what become of a zanpaktou in this world.

"Gin doesn't toss these away these could be what become of a zanpaktou in this world" Tousen stated.

I wanted to say thank you captain obvious but then again he was trying to act like Captain Aizen. The Question now was what the heck are these Egyptian Gods that where spoken of and how where we to get them. Just then a giant blimp came overhead; on it was a tv screen with a guy on it who just from his hair I could tell I didn't like him. The guy wasn't any older than twenty and he started to talk about a tournament and duel disk and other such nonsense. Before I dismissed this he mentioned something about a god of something and the tv went out. I asked Tousen if he got any of that he said something about ruling the card game world as he calls it and moving on from there. I didn't listen to what he had to say mostly because I never listen to what he has to say but I did get the whole play cards to get out of this place thing. I'm not quite yet convinced that this isn't hell.

After walking around town for a while, Tousen looking at every freaking thing we passed, we arrived at a shop selling these duel disk. We took two, thankfully it was free, and picked up a rule book. If playing this game would free us from this world then we better master it. I looked at the rule book for about an hour before just giving up as no freaking way a children's card game can be this difficult. I looked at Tousen expecting him to want me to tell him how the game is played. I wonder if my logic is flawed here but how can the man who was blind from birth automatically know how to read? He figured out how to play this freaking game and ended up giving me a crash course in how to play the game. Before we left the shop we were given a clear card each and told that if we win six of them we will know where the finals are. As we left the shop and Tousen challenged me to a practice match as we had to get good and fast if we wanted to go home. Well Not like I could disagree we were playing for the same reason.


	3. Gin vs Tousen the Basics

Chapter 3: Battle City –Gin vs Tousen basics

This was it the beginning of my card playing ways. I had my opponent Tousen, the match set a score of zero- zero on the score board. I know from here on the two of us will be both allies and rivals in this epic of games. I can't say that I exactly want to play a children's card game as it doesn't exactly scream chick magnet. I'm sure Tousen doesn't mind though. We chose to use a table at a park we passed by, the whole time we received strange looks by the people of the city.

When we reached our designated practice ground I followed Tousen's lead. We shuffled our decks and put on the duel disk we had received earlier. We then put the decks down and started to play this freaking game. Tousen drew six cards as did I. It was Tousen's move he put down three cards face down near his deck and ended his turn. Me of course not knowing how to play this infernal game figured that this might be played like poker and the numbers on the cards were like it's number. Under my logic and from what I had in my hand I had a royal flush, and that's what I called it.

"Royal flush beat that Tousen" I said smugly.

"The only royal flush in this game is Exodia. Gin read the rules then let's try this again" remarked Tousen.

Well he had me I guess I did have to learn to play it so I asked for Tousen to do a practice duel against himself using my cards. He did so and I watched and started to figure out how this game was played. Basically if you hit an attack power of 4000+ your invincible to everything except the magic and trap cards which are the real pain of this game. As I watched him I became familiar with his cards as well as mine. I found it hilarious that some of my cards were named after things that I say or do or deal with my zanpaktou.

* * *

We then reshuffled our decks and I was ready to duel Tousen in a children's card game. I was told to use the duel disk this time. I put my deck into it and we moved several meters away from each other then it was time to duel.

"I summon Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) next I put down three cards I end my turn" I said with a wisper.

Holy crap a light went off and there was a hologram of a guy in black armor with two swords standing in front of me.

"I play Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) and two face down cards now I attack with Dark Blade" commanded Tousen as though he were actually speaking with the card.

I sat and watched two guys with two swords attack each other. They ended up both blowing up but for some reason I could see Ukitake and Kyoraku blowing up if they fought, that was funny to me.

LP 4000 "My move, Tousen by the way calm down its just a card game"

"Sorry I was getting carried away please continue Gin"

"Ok seeing how they killed each other I'll play another Dark Blade and use the magic card Bankai and then put one card face down. From what the card reads It makes one of my monsters 5x stronger for one turn. Apache Dark Blade e nu chuck!" I said with a wide smile.

My Dark Blade had put his swords away and had Shinzo in his hands and it turned into my Bankai. Now looking at it I can see why people say it looks ridiculous, but I still love my sword. I wonder if Tousen gets that Apache Chief reference I made. Oh, well back to attacking him.

"A _Justice_ League reference really Gin?" Tousen asked. He smiled and flipped one of his face down cards, Mirror force, one of the most hated cards in the game. It destroys all face up cards namely mine. "Looks like it's my turn Gin" It was indeed Tousen's turn and strikingly this game was actually kind of fun to play, probably looks like paint drying to people watching but fun none the less. Tousen drew his card.

"I play Black Luster Ritual and sacrifice these two cards to play down The Black Luster Solider (ATK: 3000)" With a triumphant tone he finished his move and the game "I'll equip him with Ax of Despair raising his attack by 1000 points, Black Luster attack Gin's Life points directly."

(Lp 0) "Ah I actually lost to Tousen, only in a children's card game nothing else." I said in my defeat.

* * *

We packed up our things and realized that we had a crowd form around us. I'm not the kind of guy who likes swarms of people to surround them and it seems neither is Tousen so we decided to run. I figured we could get rid of some of our undo attention if we had a change of clothes.

Unfortunately we had no money so we actually managed to get a decent amount from robbing people. Nah we didn't rob anyone Tousen would never go through with it and besides that just wrong. We did manage to make some money doing street performances and actually managed to raise enough to go shopping. My hunch about the people here having the money to develop a machine to enhance a children's card game having a lot of expendable income was right.

We had our money and went to buy some clothes. I don't know where Tousen bought his but he looked like a cop, a cop trying to go undercover as an undercover cop. I told him to return that and look less like the police. He did return them but came back looking like some failed punk rocker. It was better than the alternative but still Tousen come on man. I couldn't find anything for guys that cover my hands so I opted to wear gloves. I decided that I'd try to look like a biker since I do have to say I look good. Tousen left and retuned his costume after this, why I don't know but, he came back dressed like DMX. This actually fit well, very well. I then declared the clothes shopping to be over and we continued in our search for those god cards.

First stop the local card shops to get some decent cards to duel with something tells me as our cards are now we're never going to get out of here.


	4. Battle City 1

Chapter 4: Battle City –Guess I am overpowered

It felt good getting a change of clothes and that did stop all the strange looks we were getting from other people. Tousen being dressed up like a Rap artist makes me smile for some reason. It was clear at this point that we needed to strengthen our decks if we intended to grab hold of the Egyptian God cards. But before we did so we needed to get a hold of some locator cards.

We entered a card shop and spent the money we earned from our street performances. Thank you dimension for allowing us to still use kido. We sat in the store buying hundreds of card packs and looked through the piles of cards for the right cards for our decks. While looking at the cards I realized that the strongest cards usually had low attack powers. I remembered about the royal flush in this game and the three replica card rule. I also found a couple of nasty combos that I almost over looked.

I finished putting my deck together and showed Tousen, he frowned at it and said to me:

"Gin, everything in your deck is made to prevent your opponent from doing anything. You have made a cheaply overpowered deck, it is completely unjust."

Yeh that I did, but you know his deck is a cheap as Kyouka Suigetsu. I mean it takes him like 2 moves before no one can use magic or trap cards, then his monsters where cheaper than mine. Hypocrite calling my deck unjust.

We left the shop and went to by some ice cream with our left over money. Why, I just felt like it and Tousen couldn't stand me constantly complaining about it. What I wanted some Ice cream. While purchasing the ice cream that same blow heart appeared on the TVs and on another Giant blimp. He had announced the beginning of the "Battle City Tournament". So it was time to duel random people and find these finals. We decided to split up so we could cover more ground that way. With the green light on this tournament and with an objective in mind we were off to our separate ways.

I had no idea where I was going to so I walked around. It wasn't before long that I stumbled upon some kids playing. They obviously where in the tournament, and watching them duel I learned something about the nature of this game. You get the rarest card in your opponent's deck, now that's diabolical. I watched them duel and prepared to duel the winner and it must suck being 12 and not having money of your own to spent on cards because those where some low level monster played there.

* * *

My turn came around and I introduced myself to the kid and challenged him. We shuffled our decks and I was allowed to go first.

"I put one card in my magic zone and play Card Destruction sending all of our cards in our hands to the graveyard. I then play down another card in my magic card zone and end my turn." I said with a chuckle.

"You've left yourself open; I play Komori Dragon in attack mode! (ATK 1000) Now I attack your life points directly!" the child stated.

"I activate my trap card Mirror Force, Bye Bye dragon!" I waved while saying this one.

"Oh should've seen that coming! Ok, I put down three cards and end my turn" The kid said with the thunder in his voice removed.

"My turn" I drew my card and couldn't help but signal to the child that the match was over. "I activate Harpies Feather Duster destroying all of your cards on the field. I now special summon Black Luster Solider -Envoy of the End (ATK 3000). I now end this duel, Black Luster attack twice."

* * *

"Are those even allowed?" The child said.

"Didn't hear anything about them not being, well anyways I win 1 locator card please." I said.

The child handed me his locator card and was about to give me the card Summoned Skull, I let him keep the card because it had no effect and thus useless to me. I found Grimmjow at the park he apparently hadn't joined in on the card games. I went up to him to ask about how he was doing. He tried to brush me off by saying he was trying to interrogate the people around town. I told him about the message I got from Szayel about how we have to collect the Egyptian God cards if we planned on going home. I also told him about how our zanpaktou tuned into decks of cards. At this Grimmjow looked at me with surprise in his eyes and started running. I'm guessing that he tossed them when he discovered that he had some cards on his sash. But all in all it looks like Grimm-kitten might just join in on the dueling.

I stayed in the park and won my six locator cards. That was the easy part it seems no one can stand up to being Yata Locked as they say. Let it be noted that I now love my Yata Garasu. I won one card that I decided to keep from all of that dueling; it's called "Chaos Sorcerer". The duels where all under 5 minutes, I still can't believe I was able to one shot so many people in so little time. I guess I did put together a cheap deck. Now that I had my locator cards I couldn't figure out that to do next so I put them together and *Poof* I had a map on the cards. I finally had a map of this place too bad I didn't know where I was. I started to ask the people of the city where to find a map of the city and I was pointed in the direction of a train station.

After looking at the train station's map I figured out where the semi finals were being held at what appeared to be an airport. It was only three stops from where I was so all I had to do was sit back and relax. I wonder how many people are waiting there; after all I did just get through phase one in roughly 30 minutes of this tournament starting.


	5. Battle City 2 Strange Feelings

Chapter 5: Battle City- Strange Feelings

It was 10:00 p.m. when I arrived at the airport. Here we were to have the finals and hopefully we could get our hands on the god cards. Somehow I feel that once we get them and try to head back we'll end up having to do something else. I don't know but it feels like there's something I have to do before we go back like there's a reason I'm here. It's the strangest feeling. Here again I can't let that get in the way of why we're here to explore for Szayel.

I stood there at the location the locator cards took me. To say the least bit I was a tad disappointed at what I saw, er what I didn't see. There was nothing here at the airport, no planes, nothing except Tousen. This one I wasn't going to let go, how could he beat me here? This was beyond logic, he couldn't have won six battles and arrived here before me! I had to ask him, "Tousen how'd ya get here so fast?"

He turned to look at me from where he was standing. He held up four locator cards, ok so he didn't beat my record. Now the question of how he managed to find this place had to be asked. "Gin, I have something to tell you!" he yelled at me. I was about to tell him I have some questions for him but as long as he didn't beat my record I didn't care. I walked over to where he was and then I noticed that he in fact did have six freaking locator cards. Ok now I had to ask.

"Tousen, how'd you get six locator cards and get here so fast like?"

"Gin I hope that question was rhetorical. I simply won six card matches and walked here."

"Um, It's like a 2 hour train ride from where we split up at to here."

"And your point Gin?"

"Nothing, I don't think we're going anywhere with this conversation."

"I thought you liked to play word games."

"Not in the mood I guess."

Obviously asking him wasn't going to get me anywhere. For all that I know he could teleport, seeing how he's able to suddenly see and read when he's never had working eyes in his life. It's not like he could draw any of knowledge of what words look like since he's never seen any in his life until today. Speaking of which maybe it's because we completed this tournament in roughly 2 hours why there's nothing here. I began to think about how many people will show up here at the end of the tournament and our chances of getting the three cards we needed. There's a need for finalist to win six matches so if there's an eight person final we need forty eight competitors, but there's a couple hundred duelist.

"Gin, lets do some eliminating. There's going to be several people in the finals and I wish to narrow it to as low a number as possible. We'll meet back here tomorrow."

I was just about to say something to that affect to Tosen but I'll let him feel like he was the only one thinking that. I nodded at the suggestion. We returned to where the majority of the duels where taking place and we once again split up to take competitors out of the tournament.

It wasn't long before Tousen once again left my view in search for duelist that I spotted Grimmjow playing against some teenage kid with the greatest hair ever. The kid was being cheered on by a chick with weird hair and some old man. The old man must have something wrong with him to have that hair style, it is all spiked up it looks like someone killed a white crane and placed it's corpse on his head. I couldn't help myself in going over there and watching Grimmjow duel. I stood out of sight because I'm sure that he'd get mad and quit if I sat there and watched him play a kid's game. I had apparently joined in on the game mid duel Grimmjow was up 500 life points.

"I activate my trap card Magical Cylinder, it sends the damage from me to you! Ha eat that blonde!"

I almost began to laugh out loud when Grimmjow said that. He was really into this game. I guess even the really tough guys act like kids sometimes. Then again I might be talking about myself so I'll quit on that. The whole while watching Grimmjow duel I coulnd't help notice that this was really out of character for him. To tell you the truth now looking back at it I've been acting weird ever since walking into Szayel's Lab before coming here. That would explain the weird feeling that I've been having. I think Tousen's been affected as well I'm going to have to ask about that when we get back.

"Now Joey Wheeler prepare yourself for defeat as I'll activate Super Conductor Tyrano's special ability and sacrifice one of my monsters reducing your life points by 1000. Now I'll attack you and destroy your Red Eyes Black Dragon and with it the remainder of your life points!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit proud seeing Grimmjow win. He really was into dueling so I couldn't help but want to play against him. He was about to get that kid's card before he noticed me. He ended up just taking the locator card before heading over to where I was to confront me.

"…Well you're going to rag on me or something?"

"No, I just noticed that we've all been actin kinda weird today that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Just saying we've all been acting strangely since we've entered Szayel's Lab that's all. By the way Grimmjow do you feel strange like you're here for sometin?

"No."

It seems Grimmjow doesn't feel the way I do or he's not admitting it. At least he's acting normal and not telling me his feelings on this. I'm glad but that doesn't stop the fact that something odd is happening to us. I decided to get off the subject because Grimmjow isn't the kind of person to have a philosophical conversation with so I just informed him of what we were doing and he decided to help out in eliminating the competition.

I decide to stick around Grimmjow and tag duel with him for a while. We won around 10 duels as a tag team duo and we each had around 6 individual duels to ourselves. Around 1 a.m. there wasn't any one to duel so the question of where to stay for the night arose. I was dressed for the night light but Grimmjow still hadn't dressed to blend in here. I had some money left but it wasn't enough to cover the cost of a hotel or anything. It looked as though I'd just spend the money on food later on seeing how here we seem to get hungry every couple of hours. I could tell that Grimmjow was now thinking about where we were going to stay for the night. I wasn't about to sleep in the park like some hobo and seeing how Tousen isn't here, use of kido for evil uses looked likely to occur in the near future. The kido usage apparently doesn't cross over to the Arrancars because Grimmjow couldn't use any of his hollow abilities.

We were about to commit a home invasion before I spotted a lady who reminded me of Rangiku, Grimmjow said something about something being fake but I ignored him. We approached the lady and I introduced myself to her. I don't know what it was that I was trying to accomplish or even why I approached her but something about this woman reminded me of Rangiku. It wasn't the hair or even how she looked. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about this lady reminded me of Matsumoto. She introduced herself as Mai Valentine to which Grimmjow cracked a smile and whispered Faye while holding back a small chuckle for some reason. I don't know what possessed me to ask it was truly off the wall but I asked her if we could spend the night with her. I know, and I'm glad she wasn't paying me any attention. She was focused on Grimmjow and began to flirt with him.

I was about to get mad because I really didn't feel like sitting here and watching these two flirt with one another. Key word –about- The whole situation ended up being quite humorous because Grimmjow didn't realize that this lady was flirting with him.

"So you come around here often?"

"Uh no."

"You're headed somewhere tonight?"

"No."

"Want to stay with me?"

"Ok."

Well that was an interesting turn of events and we've a place to stay. Also for the record: WTH? If I could get away with something like that with just three words I mean dang! What did Grimmjow suddenly become the most interesting man in the world? "I don't always eat tacos but when I do I eat black jack tacos." This is just like with Tousen crap happens for little to no reason. I could go on with this but in the end whatever answer I come up with no matter how logical is still going to be just speculation. I guess this sudden date night is in our favor so whatever, I'll see what comes up tomorrow till then I'll be spending the night with this lady.


	6. Battle City 3 revilations

Chapter 6: Battle City- Finals: Revilation

I stayed the night with this lady Grimmjow and I ran into last night. She was a guest at a hotel and she had rented a one bed room. I ended up sleeping on the couch which sucked, although it was a change from the giant ban couches of Las Noches. I had awakened at the crack of dawn and decided to get something to eat from the hotel's breakfast buffet. I had bought a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt from this store that was inside the hotel. It wasn't the best but it would have to do. When I went to get Grimmjow who had slept in the bedroom I couldn't help but crack a smile at what I saw.

I'm not going into detail but the same thing happened when Loly accidentally mistakened Ulquiorra's chambers for Aizen taichou's a while back. Talk about funny! But now looking at Grimmjow, unaware that there may have been alcohol involved in last night, I really wish I had a camera: one to document the event and two to get his reaction. As that wasn't the case I decided that waking him was for the best. We're trying to get home nothing else.

As I woke Grimmjow who understandably had a look of terror at what he saw he looked back at me from where he was lying.

"Well that's the price you've got to pay when you get in bed with drunken chicks." I said just to state to obvious.

It's moments like these that I can read people's minds because there's only one thing a person can say in a situation like this. He took a shower and got dressed and we agreed to never speak of the matter. I also figured out what made me think of Rangiku whenever I saw that lady, it was so obvious that I couldn't believe I couldn't figure it out earlier.

* * *

We left the hotel as though the thing was on fire. We decided to get the image of the hotel scene out of our heads and get back to dueling. I don't know how many duelist we defeated but it seems that team Ichimaru Jeagerjaques is undefeatable. We dueled until mid afternoon at this point we got word that there were people at the airport. I figured we did all that we could and we'd just have to finish weeding the rest out in the finals hopefully there weren't going to be that many people there. I then realized that we couldn't head there immediately seeing how I spent my last bit of money on the tourist outfit that I have on. You can imagine Grimmjow's response to this. I had it coming but I refuse to wear the same thing over again like that.

A few performances and a train ride later we arrived at the airport to find that there was a blimp waiting for us. As we went to check it out we spotted Tousen who was now dressed in a tuxedo, why I will never know. I was about to make jokes on his expense but then again he could talk about me just as bad, I am after all dressed like I own a trailer home. Instead I decided to greet him in a humble fashion and we entered the blimp together to face our competition. We entered a large room that was filled with the other competitors and what looked like a lotto machine but it was adorned with white dragons. I can't say I cared for anything here but it seems our plan to lower the number of matches we had to in the finals was successful. There were 10 people in the room, not including us visitors from Hueco Mundo, and from the chatter among them it seems that only 6 where duelist. That blonde kid that Grimmjow had beaten when I found him was here he apparently was still able to win six cards. Regardless of how these people looked those cards that we've been looking for are probably among them seeing how we've been collecting the rarest cards from people in this tournament and I doubt that these god cards are not the rarest of the rare.

As we stood there waiting for something to happen that guy with the gigantic ego appeared before us, in the flesh this time. The guy obviously has some ego problems I can just sense it and apparently so can Grimmjow and Tousen. He was apparently a competitor as well as the host of the tournament. We each had been assigned a number and the lotto dragon machine was going set up the matches.

"Welcome to the Battle City Finals, I'm surprised to see so few of you here. You've all been assigned a number and that will determine the upcoming matches all of which will be televised. There will be a 10 minute recess between each duel I hope you've all prepared." He said.

* * *

The lotto machine started to go and the matches were as follows:

ROUND 1

Yugi Moto vs Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Joey Wheeler vs Merik Ishtar

ROUND2

Kaname Tousen vs Bakura Ryou

Seto Kaiba vs Ishizu Ishtar

SEEDED

Gin Ichimaru

It looks like I've been seeded so I've only have to duel once. This would be good but this means that if Tousen or Grimmjow isn't my opponent I'm probably going to be screwed. I was about to ask to switch places with someone when Tousen handed me a card. It had been that extra sword that Tousen was sporting earlier it had become a single card. I don't know if I should be happy or mad when I discovered that it had been one of the three god cards we've been looking for. Osiris the Sky Dragon was the name of the card and it had been in Tousen's possession this whole time. Seeing how things have been going this didn't surprise me as much as it should have but I wish I had known earlier. He gave the card to me since there's a 33% chance that one of those two would end up being my opponent. I took the card and placed it in my deck to avoid any prying eyes. I'm sure the other two god cards are here.

We where then instructed to move to the top of the blimp where the actual final's would be held. Is it me or are these guys going the extra step to make sure these matches are interesting. But once again this doesn't surprise me the least bit. For the time being I'll just sit back and watch the duels.

"First Match, Yugi vs Greenjouw" the announcer said.

"It's pronounced Grim-Joe you tard!"

Ah Grimmjow's argueing with the announcer already. Go Grimmjow!


	7. Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo

Chapter 7: Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo

It was time for the first match in this tournament Grimmjow was about to face off against Yugi Moto, the so called King of Games. They took their places against each other on top of the blimp platform thing that they have here. Seriously who decided that it'd be a good Idea to host a card game 1,000 feet up? I mean it doesn't take a genius to know that that's kinda dangerous. Speaking of geniuses I'm starting to wonder what Szayel's up too. Knowing him he's taking a bubble bath or something. I guess in the end I can only guess what he's been up to seeing how this is the first day in a long time that he hasn't seen me snooping around his lab in a long time. For the time being I'll just sit back and watch Grimmjow's match.

* * *

Having sent his test subject into the portal yesterday Szayel works on a machine that he'd been working on for some time. As Szayel worked the thought of his college or commanders returning from the alternate world or if all hadn't crossed his mind. For now he had silence, no Gin stealing his things, no Tousen bothering him, and most of all no Grimmjow to break his latest inventions. He had just begun to comment to himself about the pleasure of having those three removed from Las Noches when Ulquiorra approached him. This was an unexpected turn of events as it was only during meetings in which they plan strategy or provide updates on their current status that the two ever come into close contact with one another. Ulquiorra stood there looking with his blank, dead stare as though seeing into the very being of Szayel.

Out of everyone in Las Noches this person, this arrancar served only as a mocking affront to Szayel. The only thing that separates him from Szayel is strength and that is why Aizen seems to favor sending him for earthly missions rather than Szayel. He knew this, hence the ever going tension between the two.

"Szayel I have something I need to ask you about" Ulquiorra said in his mundane, monochrome voice.

"Make it quick, as you can see I'm very busy." Szayel responded sharply.

"Making a burrito cannon does not count as being busy."

"It does when you plan on opening a restaurant. Now shoo, I need to get back to my work."

"Aizen-sama has already opened a restaurant in the world of the living called Taco Mundo (c)."

"There still isn't one here in Hueco Mundo. Now get out before I place another taco somewhere you can't find it."

At this Uquiorra covered his eyes and began to attempt to navigate his way out of Szayel's Lab. Hitting wall after wall and knocking over a rack of test tubes, each filled with strange concoctions, he finally managed to find the front door. The sound of breaking glass and splashes caused by their liquid contains echoed through the entire lab, it was at this time that Szayel learned just how acoustic his laboratory was, unfortunately for him he wasn't the only one. As Ulquiorra stumbled out of the lab fearing that a taco salad would be stuffed into his hollow hole, for the fifth time this week, he opened the door and managed to escape.

As the broken glass continued to echo and Ulquiorra having finally left the lab Szayel decided to continue his work. The constant sound of the crash from the glass continued despite several minutes had passed. Was his lab that much of an amplifier? _There was no way that this place could support an echo for that long. _Szayel thought this to himself before noticing the source of this endless echo. Luppi had in his hands a machine made to amplify sound. If there was one thing Szayel couldn't stand it was for others to touch his belongings without his approval.

"Luppi, Put that down and get out of my laboratory!"

"I was just checking this out."

" Madame please leave immediately."

"Fine fine, by the way I'm a guy."

"Really? Well anyways get out of my laboratory!"

Sencing the increasing rage of the 8th Espada Luppi makes a haisty retreat from the lab. The yells of Szayel telling Luppi not to take the machine with him could be heard by all within the inner dome of Las Noches. Even though he yelled Luppi still left with the machine. As Szayel began to calm down a new annoyance arose this time it was Harribel. She had come to his lab obviously mad at Szayel for all of his yelling. This was too much for Szayel, all he wanted was a day free from distraction but it seems it was not to be.

"Woman get out of my Lab!"

"Watch your mouth Szayel"

Realizing that he's stand no chance against her in a fight and knowing that she did not have the fear of Mexican food that Ulquiorra has, He backed down. Szayel hung his head down in defeat, in a whimper he replied.

"Y-yes mam."

* * *

What a spectacular match that had taken place between Grimmjow and Yugi. It was truly one for the record book as the cheers of the crowd below could be heard from the way up on the blimp. Even if one found card games to be dull this match would defiantly get you into it. I feel sorry for anyone who missed it. To think Grimmjow was that good of a duelist that he'd bring the match to the status of being one of the greatest of matches of all time, in any field! I couldn't help but giggle with joy even though in the end Grimmjow lost. It was still the greatest and most spectacular single thing I've ever seen. I think Tousen finally saw something that brought happiness to him in this world. I mean it was awesome in all meanings of the word.

As I decided to go punch something, due to being pumped up from watching that match, I began to ponder how awesome the next match was going to be. Surely nothing was to match the epic that was the Grimmjow vs Yugi. I went over to Tousen and punched him. When he asked why I told him it was to get the adrenaline out of my system, but actually it was more so just to punch him. I returned to the lower deck. I didn't plan on returning to the top until it was Tousen's turn to see how he'd fair but for now I'm going to calm down.

A/N: Taco Mundo is real


	8. Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo 2

Chapter 8: Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo 2

It was going to be some time before the first couple of matches would complete. I finally calmed down from having watched Grimmjow's duel. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in the outcome seeing how now we're a man down. The strange feeling I've been occasionally having has subsided for the most part. Grimmjow seems to have returned to his former self as he's pissed that he actually played a children's card game, took it seriously, and had it shown to everyone in this world. He says the fact that he wasn't the best bothered him but not as much as having played the card game. I was about to tell him playing card games is like making love. You know the older you get the less fun it is and there's a feeling of deep shame once it's over. But I could see that he wasn't in the mood for my jokes so I left him alone to sulk. I didn't care much to watch the other duels I'd catch the match before mine and plan my strategy from that but for now I'm just going to chill with Grimmjow.

* * *

It had been some time since Kaname and Gin left to explore this new world Szayel discovered, and it was a real change of pace not having them around. Aizen wasn't bothered by the lack of his two assistants but there was an increase of activity in the dome, namely around Szayel's palace. Wishing to see what the commotion was Aizen used a kido spell to view the dome. A strange pale almost completely transparent gas had been leaking from the base of Szayel's palace, probably resulting from one of his experiments. As he looked at it he saw Ulquiorra falling on his face covering his eyes for some reason, shortly afterwards Luppi carrying something followed. This defiantly was a strange sight.

_It seems as though the gas makes those who encounter it act in a goofy manor. This could prove useful if it doesn't affect us first. _As Aizen formed his hypothesis on the matter one of his Espada served as a test subject to test it. Harribel, the Third Espada, entered the lab only to leave it trying to change her hairstyle. Having psychoanalyzed the Espada he knew she didn't care much for changing her appearance. She began to strut out of the lab as though she was a super model walking down the run way. As amusing as it was this gas was proving to be bothersome. This gas was defiantly affecting those around it judging by it making Ulquiorra clumsy and Harribel a fashion model. If Gin and Tousen were exposed to it prior to leaving they may be in danger.

In Szayel's lab Aizen appeared at the front door dressed in a biohazard suit. He approached Szayel who was staring at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Aizen-sama, I don't usually question your methods or your reasoning but I'm going to need an explaination." Szayel said trying not to show his concern for the mental health of his commander.

"Szayel there's purple gas leaking from your palace; it's making everyone act strange."

"Purple gas? Oh my mood changer it works! Wait it shouldn't be leaking out the lab."

"Szayel it is and I think it's affecting everyone including yourself. Can you fix this problem?"

"Of course Aizen-sama, thank you for informing me. I'll fix the problem and distribute the antidote immediately."

"That's good to hear Szayel, also bring back Tousen and Ichimaru, I fear they've been affected by the gas."

"As you wish." Szayel replied bowing before his leader.

As Aizen began to leave the lab in his biohazard suit he notices a small tear opening up on his pants leg. "I didn't plan on this." Aizen commented before moving as fast as he could out of the laboratory.

* * *

Tousen still in his Tuxedo managed to win his duel against a Brit. The whole time the duel was going on I was reminded of this guy; um I think he's the lieutenant of the 1st squad. Well whoever it is that Bakura guy reminded me of him. This was one of those rare times that I wish that Tousen wins. Having done away with most of the competition it was clear who the biggest threat to our victory is, Seto Kaiba, the guy we've been seeing on the blimps and on the TV. It was going to be a thought match coming up and I guess now Tousen needs to get into his A-game. To help Tousen obtain victory I obtained a few lucky charms to aid him in his upcoming duels.

"Hey Tousen I've a good luck charm for you."

"Really Gin?"

"It a top hat and a monocle to go with that tux you've got on."

"Thank you Gin, I will wear them proudly."

There are only two maybe three duels left that will decide if we get to go home. We've only one of the cards we need to get the last we had to win. Tousen you've got to beat Kaiba or we're screwed.

ROUND 4

Yugi Moto vs Merik Ishtar

ROUND5

Kaname Tousen vs Seto Kaiba

SEEDED

Gin Ichimaru


	9. The Man in the Black Suit

Chapter 9: The Man in the Black Suit

I returned to the top of the blimp seeing how it's time for that Yugi kid who beat Grimmjow and Merik to face off. I'm just sorry ever since that first duel every one that seems to follow doesn't seem interesting to me. I like to play games and all but this whole tournament seems to be dragging on for reasons unknown. I mean I wait and wait but nothing ever happens and when it does it's like an: "Ah-ha, I've got you! So you think. Touché, that didn't work". Their duel especially went on forever. The only think I learned was that that Marik fellow had the Winged Dragon of Ra which does everything and Yugi won so he has it now. With that boring match over its time for Tousen to win his next match hopefully it'll be better. It really should only take no more than 10 minutes to finish a duel. Now it's Tousen's turn and we've to wait 10 minutes before his match starts what a drag. At first it was fun but it's been over an hour since the finals started and I'm board.

* * *

Having learned that his mood changing gas works and that it had been infecting the inhabitants of Las Noches Szayel prepares an antidote. _I really didn't notice the gas was affecting me, I wonder why Aizen-sama ran off as fast as he did. Maybe he's been infected as well. To be on the safe side I'll administer the antidote to everyone._ As he thought this a large yellow circle appears on the monitor behind him. A soft chime rings alerting the Espada of the new image on his computer.

"Good my repair drones have fixed the leak. Now I think I should bring those three back."

Before the Espada could begin to move from working the antidote Luppi makes his presence known.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Luppi, get out of my laboratory! Can't you see I'm trying to make enough of this medicine for everyone? I was also about to bring Tousen-dono and Gin-dono back. For me to do this I'm going to need you to leave now."

"Ok, I'll just take this and leave."

Luppi then grabs some small object from one of Szayel's tool shelves and leaves. Szayel decided not to yell at him for stealing his things this time due to his previous encounter with Harribel. After deciding returning his test subjects before finishing the antidote was the best course of action, Szayel begins to input data into the S-Grande 1.

* * *

It finally was time for Tousen and his Tuxedo to duel. With his top hat and monocle accenting the tuxedo Tousen looked simply breathtakingly hilarious in my book. His opponent, the man with an ego so huge not even Las Noches compares, a probably 18-19 year old who seems to be the one responsible for this whole silly tournament, Seto Kaiba. It was time to duel Tousen vs Kaiba, who would win. I was about to start taking bets but Grimmjow had mysteriously disappeared, I guess he's still depressed and went to go hide behind a curtain or something. That or he's gone to use the litter box, hard to tell with that guy.

* * *

Tousen and Kaiba both in unison announce to one another "Duel!" Kaiba had the first move.

"I use Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw 3 cards but I have to remove 2 from my hand, now I play Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End (3000) and use its special ability. I lose 1000LP and we discard every card in our hands to the grave. You also take 300 damage for every card sent to the graveyard by this affect, I've 5 cards and so do you that 3000 damage. I now end my turn."

OK it was time for me to start cheering for Tousen as that was really messed up, now Tousen had no cards in his hand except for the card he'd draw next turn and there was a monster with a huge attack power on it out on the field already. "Tousen, you can't win this one! I mean you can win this one!"

"I say Gin I needn't your help. To you good fellow I shall defeat you." Tousen responded faking a British accent to make me laugh. He obviously had a plan to turn this seemingly impending defeat around.

"My draw, since you sent them to the grave yard via effect I get to special summon Despair from the Dark in defense mode. (DEF 3000) Now let's dance as I use the magic card Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards. Now I play the magic card Soul Exchange which allows me to use your monster as fodder for my summon. I sacrifice your dragon and play Summoned Skull (ATK 2500) and I attack your Life points directly."

"Nice comeback Tousen!" I cheered.

(Kaiba: 500LP, Tousen 1000LP)

"My turn, to think there were still duelist like you around. Well your going to be in for a real treat as I've a top draw combo for you as well. I return my Des Feral Imp from my grave to my deck. As Sinister Serpent is in my grave as well it returns to my field in attack position. (ATK 200) As I have Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard I gain 200LP. Next I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"Foolish Kaiba, Now it is my turn. I attack with Summoned Skull." Tousen said confidently.

"I activate Mirror Force destroying all your face up monsters." Kaiba said flipping his card up.

"I thought as much, I end my turn."

(Kaiba: 700LP, Tousen 1000LP)

"My Draw, and another 200LP thanks to my monster. Now I'll play Cost Down and sacrifice my Sinister Serpent to play my Blue Eyes White Dragon! My dragon Destroy him!"

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand negating the damage."

"Nice comeback. I'll end my turn."

"Thank You. My draw. Impressive Dragon Kaiba, I think I'll take it. I activate my face down card Change of Heart allowing me to use your beast for one turn. Seeing how you've no magic or traps, and no cards in your hand for that matter I think you know what time it is."

It was a really nice duel I really was expecting Tousen to lose when it started but it looked like he was going to win against Kaiba. If my theory was right Kaiba owns the final God Card so we should be one step closer to going home. Just then I wondered something.

"Yo Tousen-san, what do you think your mask is here?"

"My mask Gin? I don't know haven't tried that out."

Tousen puts his free hand over his face and summons his mask. Obviously this world did not convert hollow mask just zanpaktou. As Tousen stood there about to obtain victory, him clad in white about to attack with an equally white dragon I couldn't help but think this was symbolic in some way. Like Tousen was truly a pure warrior there to eliminate an egotistical evil. But then I noticed he still had the monocle and the top hat on which made it funny to me. Tousen, the man in the tuxedo who wears a mask, that kinda looked familiar to me.

Tousen reached out his hand as though giving an order to fire, "In the name of Justice I shall punish you!"

OK now I'm sure I've seen this before somewhere. Just then something unexpected happened a lightning bolt came down and struck Tousen. Ah right before he wins something probably fatal strikes Tousen in the head. Well what can I do but check on him. Kaiba stood there in shock while I examined Tousen, he was still alive.

"Gin is that you? The light it's fading."

"Oh you're going back to normal?"

"Gin, this is serious I think I'm going to-"

Just then Tousen exploded! Like many a thing before it I'm not going to ask how, although this is going to be hard to explain to Captain when I get back. It's going to be like: "Gin where's Tousen? Oh he blew up sir. How? I don't know." Well anywho Tousen's gone, It's up to me to avenge him now.

* * *

"This round goes to Kaiba due to his opponent being unable to finish the duel." The announcer said still in shock of Explode!Tousen.

Well just one duel left, now how am I going to get hold of both of those god cards if I can only win one at a time?


	10. Finale Act I

Chapter 10: Finale Act I

Ok Tousen had officially died by means of explosion of unknown origin and reason. I began to think of all the time the two of us has spent together and how meaningful it was. Wait every time I was around him I got a "something something Justice something something complete". Screw you ya blind shinigami guy. He'd never let me have fun but with him gone I can do what I want without him going to complain to Captain. Ok no time to spend on him. The needs of the needy outweigh the needs of the blind or something like that. Now let's see here, how to get those two God cards. That Kaiba kid he's obviously affluent he could work.

I approached Kaiba who had shook of the initial shock of the exploding -Tuxedo Mask! That's who, from freaking Sailor Moon that's who Tousen reminded me of! Now thinking of it his monocle should've went flying in the most dramatic of ways when he got hit by that bolt of lightning. Aww, just realized I missed it. Now what was I saying?

Oh yeh, I approached Kaiba who was a little confused about what happened to Tousen.

"I think I should spend the time to say a few words about my friend who just went boom, but I got nothing. Next duel please."

"The semi-final match will be held on at the birth place of Kaiba Corp. We'll arrive there shortly."

As nobody wanted to touch the topic of Explode!Tousen I guess we were going to continue as though nothing happened. That or we were going to figure out what the heck happened afterwards based on the fact that we're so freaking high up. I figured there's going to be another long wait until my match so I approached Ishzu. She had had a match against Kaiba prior to Tousen and was eliminated at the start. Speaking with her was a lot like speaking with Captain Aizen.

"Your Gin Ichimaru yes? I've something I need to ask of you."

"Maybe"

"I know your after the God cards so you can return to world you came from I right?"

I remained quiet, mostly because I've had enough of being here already. She continued to speak to me even though I hadn't said anything.

"I'll assist you in obtaining your goal. All I ask is that you give me Slifer the Sky Dragon once you've completed your task."

"Ok, but don't cha mean Osiris the Sky Dragon?"

* * *

In front of the S-Grande 1 Szayel is pleased to see his machine working properly. Tousen is flung through the gate's horizon only to land on the ground several meters away. Seeing one of his commanders dressed in a tuxedo Szayel could only ponder as to what kind of world he had been in.

"-I'm going to die! Wait I'm alive! Oh no, I'm blind!" Tousen yells hysterically and in terror at the top of his voice.

An awkward silence fills the lab as Szayel didn't know what to make of Tousen's outburst. He'd been blind all this time what was new about that? Tousen rises from the floor holding his hands in front of him. He stands still for a moment.

"I'm blind? I'm blind! Oh happy day I'm back! Is that you Szayel?" Tousen yells this time in a complete euphoria.

"Hello Tousen-dono, um, are you feeling well?"

"Oh yes I've all my abilities back and I've my zanpaktou", Tousen holds up his weapon, "Instead of a deck of cards. Question how'd I get back?"

"Please calm down Tousen-dono, your actually starting to worry me. It seems a canister of my mood change gas had sprung a leak prior to your departure. I've forced returned you to cure you from the gas's effects like I did Grimmjow."

"Wait what of the god cards?"

"I'll answer that a bit later first I've got to return you to normal."

* * *

Ok this Ishizu lady really was creepy. While talking to her she had told me of a way to get both of the cards I need, I just had to wait. It turns out that regardless of who wins the Kaiba Yugi match in the end I'd win since those god cards belonged to her. I was about to tell her about how I got my god card but that doesn't seem to matter.

We ended up arriving at some giant tower where the blimp had landed on a platform near the top. We left the blimp, oddly I hadn't spotted Grimmjow while we were leaving, but we entered into the building. It was kinda big but when you live in Las Noche you redefine your idea of big. As we entered the location of the final two duels I spot Kaiba and Yugi getting ready to duel. The whole place was set up to display a hologram background. It made it so that it was as though we were all in a roman coliseum and Kaiba and Yugi where it's Gladiators. This was definitely one suggestion I had to give Szayel to build when I got back. This place was probably the coolest thing here.

Kaiba and Yugi face off against one another before yelling "Duel!"

* * *

Having administered the drug Szayel stands back and looks at Tousen.

"I need to know if the antidote worked, Tousen-dono please say something about justice."

"Very well, all men are vicious. In order to be under the illusion of being just one must believe all others are more wicked than one's self. Blind justice is vicious. In order to stay just one must always question their actions."

"Adequate, you seem cured, now for Gin"


	11. Finale Act II

Chapter 11: Finale Act II

I watched Yugi and Kaiba fight and I'd have to say it was pretty good. Nothing to compare to when Grimmjow dueled Yugi but it was ok. They were really trying to win against one another they both managed to summon their God cards back to back. After a little power tug they ended up blowing up each other's God cards. What followed next was probably the highlight of the duel.

Kaiba flipped up one of his face down cards. "I activate The Final Attack Orders, just like its weaker version Final Attack Orders, we are prohibited to put any cards in defense position. However what makes this a _THE_ is because we must also reduce our decks down to three cards. Choose wisely because this duel is about to be over."

I now want that card of Kaiba's. However like most things that are decent it seems their duel had to come to an end.

"Now Kaiba I fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to form the Dark Paladin (ATK 2900). His special ability allows him to gain 500 attack points for every dragon in either of our graveyards. You've dug your own grave using those dragons, now Dark Paladin end this!" yelled that Yugi kid with such passion. It was as though he were playing this game to save the world or something.

In the end Yugi managed to triumph over someone that even Tousen could beat. Well now was the time for my duel. Ishizu went up to Yugi after his duel seeing how he had two of the three gods now. I'm fairly sure she informed him of what was going on and the promise I made to give him the cards so I could go home. I noticed that that Yugi kid grows 6 inches every time he's about to duel. Just like with Tousen's exploding body nobody seemed to care about the definite height growth of this Yugi kid.

Ishizu returned with Yugi. I gave that creepy Yugi kid a nod, just to say I'm still going to duel him he understood and we went to have the final duel of this tournament. The regardless of the winner I'm going home. Tousen you may have exploded for reasons unknown but I'll avenge you.

* * *

"Lets make this one a classic ok?"I said a bit nervous as I haven't found where the cameras where in this hologram coliseum.

"Very well. My draw, I put three cards face down and summon King's Knight (ATK1600). Your turn." Replied Yugi.

It was my turn now, I smiled and said "Well then…I'll activate Heavy Storm-".

He cut me off and raised one of his face down cards. "Not so fast I activate Magical Space Typhoon negating the effect of your magic card."

He stopped me and he had two cards still on the field, one I'm sure is Mirror Force. "Ok it was still my turn so I use my Magical Space Typhoon to get rid of one of your cards, Oh wait I've another one to get rid of that other face down card of yours."

As I saw his cards being flipped face up and destroyed my hunch was right one of those was indeed a Mirror Force. "I'll put down two cards then I'll activate Cards of Destruction sending our hands to the graveyard and draw 5 cards. Next I'll use Soul Exchange allowing me to use your monster for summoning and I'll sacrifice it to play Spell Canceller (ATK1900) and you know the deal."

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand to block your attack." Yugi responded.

"Oh shoot you managed to stop that, well your turn." I said half heartedly. This Yugi kid best realize he's not the only one who can play defense.

(Yugi LP: 4000, Gin LP: 4000)

"Very well I'll place down two cards and place one monster in face down defense position. As you sent it to the graveyard while it was still in my hand I'll summon Watapon in defense (DEF 300) and end my turn." Yugi said.

"Ok draw a card and I play Dark Blade (ATK1800) and attack your face down card."

"Behold it's Morphing Jar, we each discard our hands and draw 5 cards."

"Hmm, ok well I'm still attacking with Spell Canceller."

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack, sorry no go Ichimaru. Now it's my move."

(Yugi LP: 3500, Gin LP: 3400)

This Yugi Kid was getting on my nerves with this dux ex machina crap. It was his move now.

"I'll place down two cards and play Ultimate Offering allowing me an extra summon for 500 points. I'll place Big Shield Gardna (DEF 2600) and then summon the Dark Magician (ATK 2500). I'll attack your Spell Canceller, now end my turn."

"My move lets see here. I'll place these two cards down and activate Different Dimension Capsule allowing me to select a card from my deck and place it in my hand in two turns. Now I'll place my Dark Blade in defense and place down one card in face down defense, your move."

(Yugi LP: 3500, Gin LP: 3400)

"Very well I'll summon Queen's Knight (ATK 1500) and discard one card from my hand to special summon The Tricky (ATK 2000). Now I'll activate Dark Magic Attack destroying all of your magic and trap cards. I'll pay 500 points now to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK 4000)! Attack his face down card with fist of judgment!"

Ok this was bad he had one of the gods out on the field what to do oh wait I've a plan I'll just fight fire with fire!

"Ok my draw, Obelisk eh? Well since the card you destroyed was a Tadpole card I get to add another one to my hand from my deck. And I think I'll put it down in defense mode (DEF 0). I'll slap these three cards down in my magic card zone. Your go Yugi."

(Yugi LP: 3000, Gin LP: 3400)

"Those where some good combos, but it doesn't seem you could quite keep up with me. I'll draw my card and place one card in my magic zone and summon Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400) now my monster attack."

I almost laughed at this one it seemed almost ironic to me. "My captain at this time would probably say _Just as Planned_ to what you did there, you'll see why. I'll draw my card and use Monster Reborn to bring back my Zolga (ATK 1700) from the grave and I'll sacrifice it to summon my Des Frog (ATK 1900) Thanks to Zolga's effect I gain 2000 points. My Des Frog has an ability its self and I'll use it to bring two more Des Frogs from my deck and special summon them to the field. I'll put one card in my magic and trap zone and destroy your Celtic Guardian."

(Yugi LP: 2500, Gin LP: 5400)

Yugi was surprised that I was able to still stand against him. I guess I'm better than I thought. If he liked that he's going to really like what's coming up next I sure do.

"Impressive Gin but it's a little too late. I'll destroy your frog with the power of my god card!"

"Aww there goes a frog. Well my go, I'll drop one card to activate Monster Reincarnation and bring my frog back now I'll summon my god card Osiris the Sky Dragon (ATK 4000), since Slifer sounds too much like Odin's horse."

I looked up at the monster I summoned and noticed that it's a lot like Kamishini no Yari in that its longest card ever. I wonder if it's fast like it well back to the duel.

"Suck on my giant snake! I'll activate my other face down card Pot of Greed allowing me to get two cards from my deck and add them to my hand increasing Osiris's Attack power by 2000 points. Now kill him!"

(Yugi LP: 500, Gin LP: 3300)

I watched with much satisfaction as his god card fell.

"Impressive but don't think it's over I'll remove 4 cards from my graveyard from play to special summon Black Luster Solider- Envoy of the End, and Chaos Sorcerer. I'll use my own Monster reborn to bring back my Dark Magician of Chaos from the grave, due to his special effect I can return one magic card with him. I'll sacrifice them all to summon the Winged Dragon of RA! (ATK 8800) now attack my mighty beast!"

"_Just as planed!_ Ah that is fun to say. Ok I'll use the card I had gotten from my Magical Divisional Capsule. Can you guess what it is? Here's a hint it's combo time! I'll use United we Stand and Scape Goat to up the strength of Slifer by 4000 points. I'll also use my last face down magic card Deal with Phantom this gives Slifer 500 points for every monster in my grave, I've got 10, making it's attack strength 20,000!"

"Then Twenty Thousand Attack power!? That cant be right!" Yugi said in horror that he just committed card duel suicide.

"Ha, too late to call off your attack now Yugi boy! Suck on my Dragon!"

* * *

As I watched the two god cards clash a blinding light consumed the arena. It was as though the two cards refused to explode or possibly the processor couldn't handle all the hologram violence and the roman coliseum. Well that's what you get when you use Microsoft for your computer programs always a bug in the system somewhere. As the blinding light consumed me I found myself being slung through the air. I was about to scream when I realized that I could sense spiritual pressure again. This regaining of power was too little to late as I crashed into something causing glass to break. I then heard a familiar sigh of disappointment. I was back somehow in Hueco Mundo, What of that duel I just won! I need closure!


	12. Finale Act III

Chapter 12: Finale Act III

I was back somehow in Hueco Mundo, back in Szayel's lab. What happened to my duel? I finally after all that waiting I finally got my turn and it gets interrupted. As my sight returned, from having been blinded, I see that Szayel is above me. He stared down at me as I lay on the floor. I got to my feet. I saw Tousen intact and alive. There was that Star Gate, er, S-Grande 1.

"Ah it's a cross dressing butterfly donkey witch!"

Szayel gave a deep sigh at this one. I was tempted to call him princess oil rig but that sounded funnier. I then had to give my attention to non exploded Tousen.

"Tousen ya alive! I thought ya blew up on the blimp back there."

"That was Szayel's way of returning us back here."

"So um wait, then what about them god cards? Did I just do all that dueling for nothing. "

"We never needed the god cards. Nothing one does in passion is ever in vain."

"That's what she said."

Szayel interrupted my conversation with Tousen by poking me in the shoulder with a needle. The pain, oh the pain, ever get your hair stuck in something and the only way you could get out is if you cut your hair but you don't have anything to do that with so you end up pulling yourself free strand by strand? Yeh sucks doesn't it? _It's that pain without love, the pain that doesn't seem to get enough_. For all of you who know what song I'm singing congratulations.

As Szayel removed the needle I felt myself calming down. Did Szayel just inject me with a tranquilizer? I felt my body weaken, I collapsed.

"I'm Ichimaru the rock and roll shinigami and I do c-c-c-cocaine!"

Szayel and Tousen stared at me while I laid on the ground shivering and sweating.

"What's going on with Gin?"

"Bad reaction I suppose. Nothing to be worried about he should be fine momentarily."

As my strength returned I managed to get to my feet. I felt sweat beads starting to form on my skin but I felt cold. Was I hot or cold? Icy or hot? Icy-hot patch? I did feel calmer and that strange feeling I've be having has left me but.

"Gin-dono are you ok?" asked Szayel

"Ya" I replied wiping the sweat from my forehead.

As I looked around to make sure nothing was to surprise me I spotted something strange. It was like a human sculpture that had been wrapped in cloth. From the spiritual pressure it was emitting it had to be a hollow of some sort.

"Um Szayel-san what's that?" I pointed at the strange hollow-ish thing.

"Oh my latest experiment. I've been working long and hard on it. I needed you out of my lab for a few days to work on that. Aizen-sama needed me to make that especially for him."

"Ah I see, but how ya get me back here? And doncha need some info on that extra world?" for the record I really wanted to say aha you said _long _and _hard_.

"Oh that extra world? About that-"

Szayel then started telling me that he had orders from the captain to make a special hollow for him, and then started telling me that he couldn't make any progress because I keep on stealing his stuff. Then started saying he had made a dimension where everyone's big concern is card games and it was created for the sole purpose of keeping me away while he worked. Then that Tousen and captain worked together with Szayel to keep me preoccupied. While this was all going on some gas made by Szayel had leaked out and started changing the attitudes and actions of everyone who came near his palace. Finally after Szayel had finished his work he learned of the leak and had to fix it, cure everyone, and bring us back to cure us since we were exposed to it prior to our departure. This does explain some of the strange coincidences. Szayel's work isn't as perfect as he things.

It kinda hurt to know that Szayel didn't like my company but that gas had no effect on me, well none I could detect anyways. I wonder how it affected everyone else. Well no use wondering on this matter. I looked at my zanpaktou which was now back to its sword form.

"Gin, I've got a question where's my zanpaktou?"

"Um Tousen, it's a right there." I replied pointing at Suzumushi.

"Gin this is the zanpaktou of my fallen friend, like her justice Suzumushi lives on within me. I possess my own zanpaktou forged by my own soul. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon remember?"

"Oh, well Szayel pulled me out of there before I could win so it probably counted my forced withdrawal as me forfeiting. Yeh, Yugi has it now."

"You lost my zanpaktou!?" Tousen took a long pause at this. I could tell he didn't know what to say. "One's moral justice cannot be measured by the number of weapons one wields to defend it. The heart of justice lies in those who wish to preserve peace." I stand corrected.

I really wanted to say is that something she said. Knowing Tousen he'd say yes just so I could say in context that's what she said. But this was no longer the Tousen I could have fun with. He was back to his old self. I liked duelist Tousen better. But seeing how he seemed more concerned about Suzumushi than his own zanpaktou I could only say he must really have loved that friend of his. Then the singing broke out in my head again: _And I-EI-I will always love You!!!_ Ok Tousen is official banned from my thoughts.

Well you win some and you lose some. Either way I'm not going to be volunteering for any experiments anytime soon, I tell you what. As I didn't much care to be around these two anymore I left the lab. I can't believe that the Captain would purposely allow me to have been sent away like that. I'm going to get my pay back for that Captain and I hope you enjoy it…

Oh wait I think we left Grimmjow!

* * *

A/N: I'm going to do two sequels, one being a one shot and the other maybe 2 chapters 3 a most.

Grimmjow GX and Final Fantasy Revenge (FFR)


End file.
